


Pack Dynamics

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gangbang, Het and Slash, Knotting, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Multi, Oral Sex, Pack Becomes Polyamorous, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Polyamorous Pack, Rimming, stiles gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides it’s finally time to make Stiles his official alpha mate, and the pack helps them make sure the process is a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: Stiles/McCall Pack - gangbang, knotting. Scott wants to knot stiles, but it turns out to be a bit of a team effort...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Do you really think all this is necessary, Scott?” Stiles has cornered him in the kitchen, the counter digging into his back as he looks at Stiles.

“I’d rather be overly prepared and safe,” Scott says after taking a moment to seriously consider the question. That seems to satisfy Stiles in a way that a quick reply probably wouldn’t have. Scott doesn’t bother to mention that he thinks it’s overkill and that he semi-regrets the moment of weakness that caused him to blurt out his intentions to Lydia two weeks ago. Stiles is already nervous about all this, and Scott actually thinks things worked out this way for a reason. The pack not only supports this, but they’ve asked to participate, which Scott knows is like a Big Deal in pack dynamics.

There had been an incredibly awkward conversation with Deaton and an even more awkward text conversation with Derek to confirm that to him, after all.

“And it’s not going to bother you? Your wolf isn’t going to get threatened and feel the urge to piss on me to stake its claim or anything, right? Because I’m _all about_ kink exploration, but I’ve gotta admit that I don’t really find watersports sexy.” Stiles grins in that smug knowing way that never fails to get Scott’s twitching. He never should have told Stiles about that because now he uses it to his advantage even more than the puppy dog eyes he accuses Scott of using.

“I think you could make anything sexy, even pissing, but that’s not likely to happen tonight.” Scott reaches over to grip Stiles’ neck. “It doesn’t really bother me because I know you’re mine. Like, I can’t explain it, but it’s this feeling in my gut and my heart, and it’s the only thing I’m completely sure of in this world. _You’re_ the only thing I’m sure of, Stiles.”

“Oh.” Stiles blinks at him, and Scott can smell the happiness radiating off of him. “Same here, dude.”

They’ve been ScottandStiles since they were like six, but they’ve only been ScottandStilesWithSexyTimesandRomance for only four years, so he knows Stiles still has some insecurities and stuff that he’s got to work through. Scott can’t do anything about those, even if he wishes he could make Stiles realize that he’s the one, as cliché and silly as it sounds, and that he’s good enough for Scott. Hell, Stiles is more than good enough, a true partner who can handle the tough shit that Scott hates dealing with and who would protect the pack, protect his alpha, with his last breath.

“I’m not going to get jealous, Stiles.” Scott leans forward to rub their noses together, listening to Stiles’ heartbeat and scenting him as he rubs his thumb over the nape of Stiles’ neck up to his hairline. “They’re pack, and they love you. The fact you’re willing to share yourself with them, that you’re open to sharing _this moment_ with them, it’s a huge deal. The wolfy part of me is elated, in a way, and it’s weird to feel so separate from a part of me right now but also more one with it than usual. Something else I can’t really explain. Sorry. I know you like the words to understand, so I suck.”

“You suck _real good_ , though, Scotty.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows before tilting his head just enough to press his lips against Scott’s. He’s used some of Malia’s chapstick, the strawberry flavor slightly bitter against the tip of Scott’s tongue. The kiss escalates rather quickly, as kisses tend to do for them, and Scott’s soon got the counter digging into his back somewhat painfully as Stiles tries to climb like him like a tree. Scott’s gripping Stiles’ ass and squeezing as they lick into each other’s mouths, sucking on tongues as a steady rolling of hips starts happening.

“Ahem!” The exaggeratedly loud clearing of a throat pulls them out of their kissing and rutting session, and Scott buries his face against Stiles’ neck as he feels himself blush because, damn it, he hadn’t planned to make out with his boyfriend in the kitchen when the pack’s waiting for them. Stiles is shaking with laughter, but he’s trying to keep it quiet, at least. Finally, Scott raises his head and looks at Lydia, who is leaning in the doorway with an affectionate look on her face that quickly becomes impatient and annoyed when she notices Scott staring. She gives him a disappointed look that makes him feel sorry for all of her future children because it’s even worse than his mom’s, which is saying something.

“Sorry,” Scott says meekly, carefully moving Stiles’ legs off his hips so Stiles can stand on his own.

“We’re waiting,” Lydia tells him before looking at Stiles. “And you need to stop distracting our alpha from serious pack business, young man.”

“Young man? Who died and made you an old British dowager?” Stiles straightens his shirt from where Scott must have pushed it up to get to bare skin. Scott whimpers when the skin is covered, earning him a smirk from Stiles and an eyebrow arch worthy of a Hale from Lydia. Stiles grins as he walks over to Lydia, deliberately shaking his ass for Scott’s enjoyment. “Anyway, I’m not sure if I’d call tonight’s plans serious pack business.”

“Yes, you would,” Lydia says, reaching over to wipe her thumb over his lips. “Why do you always use that cheap product that Malia buys at Wal-Mart? I’ve given you an entire lip balm and treatment package to help with these chapped lips.”

“I bite off whatever I use, Lydia, so why would I waste fancy chapstick that calls itself lip balm when I can waste something that costs less than a buck?” Stiles bites at Lydia’s thumb before licking the chapstick off in a way that makes the room smell of spicy arousal as Lydia’s face flushes.

“Save it for later, dude,” Scott says, only speaking up when Lydia looks at him with a conflicted expression, like she’s not entirely sure it’s okay for her to be getting wet because Stiles is provoking her with the deadly tongue-suck combo. He’s fallen victim to that more times than he cares to admit, even a few back when he and Stiles were just best friends who were unusually close, and Scott assumed everyone jerked off sometimes thinking about fucking their best friends or sharing their girlfriends with their best friend. He’s since learned that’s not actually normal.

Stiles pulls his mouth off Lydia’s thumb with a loud smack before winking at Scott. “Whatever you say, Scotty. You’re alpha, after all.”

“We’re waiting.” Lydia sounds a little shaky, but she’s regained enough control to give Stiles one of her patented disapproving looks. “You keep your mouth to yourself unless you have permission, young man.”

“Again with the young man thing,” Stiles grumbles, shaking his head as he follows Lydia out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Scott gets a couple of cold bottles of water out of the fridge before going after them.

“It’s about time.” Malia stands up and looks at them. “We were starting to wonder if we needed to take this into the kitchen.”

“ _Someone_ got handsy,” Lydia tells them, sitting on Jordan’s lap and squeezing his shoulder. “I caught them making out against the counter.”

“Of course you did.” Jordan rolls his eyes before scenting Lydia, his hand resting against her thigh in a possessive way.

Scott catches his gaze and exchanges a brief silent conversation with him, relaxing when he realizes Jordan’s as all-in as the rest of the pack. There’s just some possessiveness that doesn’t include jealousy, which Scott understands. That’s how he feels about Stiles. Stiles is _his_ , but he gets off on the idea of what’s going to happen tonight even if it’s not really about sex. Well, not _just_ about sex. It’s about a lot more than that, like pack accepting his choice and claiming Stiles as not only his boyfriend, not only his emissary, not only his second, but also as his alpha mate. It’s a really big deal, but they’re trying not to focus on that part. The sex and stuff is a lot easier to handle than endless conversations about mates and forever, after all.

“Scott, how should we do this?” Kira looks at him like he’s got all the answers, but it’s not like he’s ever choreographed a gangbang before. In the porn he’s watched, it usually just either happens or it starts after it’s happening.

“Uh, well. I think maybe getting naked is a good start?” Scott looks at Stiles for guidance, but Stiles just shrugs.

“Don’t look at me, man. I’ve only seen this in porn, and I never expected to be the focus of one, so.” Stiles shakes his head. “Still can’t quite believe this is your idea, Lyds. If you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask years ago.”

“You wish.” Lydia sniffs and gives him a haughty look. “My research shows that pack involvement during the alpha mating strengthens pack bonds and provides a connection that is beneficial for the pack. It’s not about getting you naked, Stiles. It’s about supporting our alpha and making our pack strong.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Malia teases, grinning when Lydia makes this hmph noise like a flustered cat. Malia looks at Scott. “Do you approve of the nest, Alpha?”

“Oh, uh, sure?” Scott looks at the living room floor, which now has the queen sized mattress from their bedroom on it. Their apartment isn’t that big, they can’t afford anything that fancy, not with his med school and Stiles’ grad school costs, but the pack has shoved all the furniture to the sides to make it a comfy space for the events planned tonight. There are extra pillows that Lydia and Kira brought, a large bottle of lube and two boxes of condoms that Jordan brought, and a bag of snacks that Malia brought along.

Scott also sees the dildo that Mason had shipped to them, the cock ring that Hayden had ordered for them, the box of chocolates that arrived earlier from Corey, and the flowers that Liam sent. The youngest pack members are away at college, so they can’t physically be here today, but they still felt the need to provide something for their alpha. When they come home for Christmas break, they’ll visit and it’ll be their turn with Stiles, same as if Isaac or Derek ever move back since Scott considers them his pack even if it might not be reciprocated.

Stiles is going to be his mate, and the research Lydia found that Deaton confirmed says that this is the ideal way for packs to be strong and survive. Stiles is definitely willing, always open-minded when it comes to sex and not shy about what he wants despite his insecurities, and Scott just feels this mixture of pride and love at the idea of sharing with his pack that seems to be instinctual yet he doesn’t really think is just the wolf.

“It looks amazing, Malia,” Stiles says, nudging Scott with his elbow and giving him a ‘dude, stop drifting off and focus’ look. “Why don’t I get naked and then we can figure out the logistics from there?”

“I’d suggest that everyone undress and then we start preparing Stiles for our alpha?” Jordan smiles. “Alpha, do you need any help getting ready?”

“Nah. This is about Stiles,” Scott tells them. If this ends up going the way he suspects from his stilted conversation via text with Derek, the pack is going to be very sexually open and uninhibited when this is all over. That’s one of the consequences of doing this ritual and them being involved during the mating thing, but it’s something he made clear to them and made sure everyone consented to before allowing Lydia to plan stuff. If any one of them hadn’t been comfortable with that aspect of things, he’d have just stopped the entire thing and it’d just be him and Stiles tonight. There were going to be some rules in place involving primary partners and dating outside the pack and a general understanding that _no one_ is forced to participate, so Scott thinks it’s going to be work out fine.

“It’s all about me.” Stiles snorts and tries to pull off this bravado that Scott totally sees through. Now that they’re here about to do this, Stiles is nervous, his pulse racing and his skin flushing. Before Scott can step over to help fix it, Lydia’s there. She kisses Stiles sweetly while Malia joins them and pushes the long sleeve shirt he’s wearing off his shoulders.

“Does he like that t-shirt a lot, Scott?” Kira asks quietly, waiting for Scott to shake his head once he sees it’s just a plain old solid colored Hanes shirt and not one of the t-shirts with slogans or anything. Kira smiles at him before she steps up behind Stiles and rips the shirt up the back like it’s made from tissue paper. The spicy scent of Stiles’ arousal gets almost heady after that, his boyfriend always into it when things get a little rough.

“Can I join them, Alpha?” Jordan keeps calling him that tonight, which is weird but maybe Scott should expect it since he knows Jordan actually did some research, too.

“You don’t have to ask my permission, Jordan,” Scott says, looking at him curiously. “He’s consented to this, and I’m not---my _wolf_ \---isn’t threatened by you sharing my mate. I mean, I know this is kind of weird probably, but we’ve all been really close anyway, and I mean Stiles and I used to date Kira and Malia, who are together now, and I’ve kissed Lydia before and Stiles has had crushes on both you and her so.” He trails off and hopes Jordan understands what he’s saying.

“You’re still Alpha, and I wasn’t about to step into this if you’d feel threatened by my presence in a way you might not with one of the women.” Jordan bares his neck slightly and smiles. “It _is_ a little weird, not exactly how I imagined the pack or our lives heading, but it feels right. It has since Lydia told me what she found while researching the mating thing. We all feel it. If you’re certain you don’t need anything from us, I’m going to join the others in getting him ready for you.”

“Go join in. You don’t want to get left out of that,” Scott says, looking back over to see that the ladies have stripped Stiles completely now. He’s naked, and they’re partially naked, bras and shirts thrown on the floor, more naked boobs than he’s ever seen in one place outside of porn, and they’re touching each other, too, while touching Stiles. Oh yeah. He definitely isn’t going to need any help getting ready for this.

Scott strips his clothes quickly, not wanting to miss anything because _hello voyeurism kink he didn’t know existed until now_. He sits on the edge of the mattress and starts jerking his dick as he watches Jordan finish undressing the women, his large hands carefully unfastening skirts or pants and pulling off lacy panties until the smell of _sex want desire need_ fills the air. Scott licks at the air, almost able to taste the scents, it’s that heady and arousing. Jordan kneels down in front of Lydia, leaning in to lick at Stiles’ big dick while Stiles kisses Lydia. Kira and Malia also kneel, spreading Stiles’ ass cheeks and taking turns licking at his hole.

Stiles is making the sexiest noises. When Jordan is joined by Lydia and offers her Stiles’ dick, Scott thinks Stiles might pass out. He’s moaning and bucking his hips and looks like he might fall if it weren’t for the four people holding him up. Scott catches his eyes and grins while lazily stroking his dick. “You like that, Stiles? Like having our pack’s mouths and hands on you? They’re getting you ready for me, stretching you nice and loose so you’ll be able to take _all_ of me.”

“Evil bastard,” Stiles manages to stammer in between Jordan sucking his balls while Lydia slurps his dick like it’s a cherry popsicle on the hottest day of the summer. He whines when Malia adds another finger inside his hole, making a breathy moan when Kira licks at his rim around the three fingers she and Malia are using to fuck him. Stiles bites his bottom lip and looks at him. “I’m the talker, not you.”

“Not tonight. Tonight, I’m gonna get in touch with my inner dirty talker and pay you back for months and months of making me come to your filthy words,” Scott promises, even though they both know he’s not the world’s best dirty talker by any means. It comes naturally to Stiles, but Scott tends to stumble with it, so he doesn’t usually bother trying. With Stiles totally overwhelmed with the pack’s attention, though, Scott knows it’s up to him to talk because Stiles is someone who gets off on talking and noises and other audible type stuff.

“You can tell him that he’s got the tightest hole I’ve ever felt,” Kira suggests, flashing Scott a happy smile. “He’s taking three fingers now, pushing back for more, so desperate to be filled. He’s going to be so happy when you mate him, Alpha.”

“I bet he can take my fist,” Malia adds, looking thoughtful. Stiles makes a noise at that comment that causes Scott to arch a brow curiously, watching as Stiles blushes splotchy red and ducks his head.

“Yeah, he’d probably take it and still want more,” Jordan murmurs, squeezing Stiles’ balls and licking the muscles in his thighs before mouthing at his hip bones. “Trade me places, Kira. Let’s see how many of my fingers he can take before he starts begging for our alpha’s cock.”

“Can I taste him, Lydia? Everyone else here has except me now,” Kira points out as she crawls around the mattress to the front while Jordan takes her place.

“Definitely. He’s so big that my jaw’s getting sore,” Lydia says, offering Stiles’ dick to Kira and then squeezing Kira’s breasts as she begins sucking his dick. “Look at you taking all of him so easily. Bet you wish you were riding it, don’t you? I know I do. I can’t wait for my turn to be so full and stretched so wide.” She looks up at Stiles and smirks. “You’re about to come, aren’t you? You like having my boyfriend’s fingers in your ass while Kira sucks that huge cock. If you come in her mouth, you’ll get a spanking!”

“That’s not punishment for him. He likes getting spankings. Don’t you, Stiles?” Malia smirks knowingly before slapping his ass cheek. Jordan’s licking his hole, making noises that have Scott’s dick hardening even more because he can practically taste Stiles on his tongue. “Our alpha chose a perfect mate. Come for them, baby. Let them taste your come, cover them with it, then maybe you’ll finally be ready for our alpha to claim you.”

As Malia keeps talking, knowing exactly what to say to get Stiles closer and closer to the edge, Scott keeps jerking his dick. He isn’t even sure where to look. Lydia and Kira are sharing Stiles’ dick, licking and slurping like they’re starving for it, Jordan’s fucking several thick fingers into Stiles’ now, all but his thumb, biting Stiles’ ass cheek as he fucks himself back on those fingers, and Malia’s spanking him, using dirty words in a way that Stiles must have taught her years ago back in high school. Five years now since they broke up, but she plays Stiles so well that Scott takes mental notes to add to his own efforts.

When Stiles comes, Scott watches Lydia and Kira aim his dick at their tits, milking him as he shudders and says Scott’s name in a breathless mantra that makes Scott squeeze his balls hard to keep from coming, too. Then Lydia and Kira crawl behind him to their respective partners, and Jordan and Malia lick the come off their tits and faces, sucking and moaning as Stiles falls to his knees, looking sweaty, flushed, and used. He’s not wrecked yet, though. That’s Scott’s job.

“It’s time,” Scott says, crawling across the mattress to join them. He takes the bottle of lube from Malia, quickly coating his dick before working three fingers inside Stiles. He’s loose, not loose enough for the mating, but it’ll get there. Lydia moves in front of Stiles, holding his hands and scooting closer until his head’s resting against her chest. Scott sees Stiles’ tongue snake out to lick at her hardened nipple, practically nursing from her while Scott adds a fourth finger to his ass.

The rest of the pack don’t want to be left out. Kira takes Stiles’ hand and kneels, moving it between her legs, letting him finger her while she watches Scott prepare his ass. Malia follows her example, grinding against his fingers and rubbing his back. Jordan squeezes Scott’s shoulder before he lies on the mattress and shifts until he’s under Stiles, leaning up to suck his spent dick, knowing that it’ll harden again soon.

“You ready, Stiles?” Scott asks, rubbing the head of his dick up and down Stiles’ hole.

“Yes. Knot me, Scott. Make me yours.” Stiles pushes back, taking half of Scott’s dick and moaning against Lydia’s tits. She’s carding her fingers through his hair, soothing him as Scott starts to fuck him. His control is a little looser than usual, after watching his mate taken apart by his pack and seeing everyone he loves sharing his mate.

“Tell me if I need to pull out.” Scott’s never knotted before, so he’s not sure if he’ll have any notice or not before it pops. Derek hadn’t had any idea, never experiencing it himself and only knowing old wolve’s tales, which is why Scott had involved Lydia in the first place. Not realizing his concerns about knotting Stiles would result in a pack gangbang of his potential mate or the polyamory that’ll follow.

“You won’t need to. Just stop worrying and fuck me, Scotty!” Stiles pushes back hard, letting Scott know he’s not interested in teasing or foreplay right now, either.

Scott stops thinking and focuses on making Stiles his in like an official alpha way. He grips Stiles’ hips hard, knowing there’ll be finger-shaped bruises left behind, and he fucks him deep. Each thrust forward sends Stiles’ face against Lydia’s tits, the rest of the pack is obviously feeling the change in vibe based on the way they’re moving and the scents and sounds they’re making. It’s too much, so Scott starts listening to the noises Stiles is making and concentrating on his mate’s scent and sound. The rest of the pack fades when Scott does that; Stiles becomes the center of his world.

Words are being murmured against Lydia’s chest, breathy moans and broken syllables that don’t make any sense. Stiles keeps talking, though, babbling in a way that makes Scott so happy it’s ridiculous. He loves that idiot so fucking much that it’s probably disgusting to everyone around them, and Scott doesn’t care. His hips snap forward, stuttering slightly when he feels his dick tingling. Holy shit. That’s…oh wow…it’s so strange…like his body is changing and it’s growing and Stiles’ head goes up and his back arches as he lets out a guttural cry when Scott’s knot starts to grow inside his ass.

Scott leans forward and bites his neck hard, not a turning bite but a claiming bite. _Mine mine mine mine_ is the only thing running through his mind now. He’s acting on instincts, fucking deep and rutting, coming deep inside Stiles, claiming him with each spurt of come. Stiles comes again, clenching around his dick, shuddering and whimpering as Jordan swallows and keeps sucking. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles, holding his back against his chest tightly, not wanting to let go as he keeps rolling his hips forward, Stiles’ hole catching on his knot in a way that makes him proud.

“Mine,” he whispers against Stiles’ neck, licking his way up the curve of it until he’s nuzzling Stiles’ face. Stiles turns his head towards him, letting Scott kiss him as the rest of the pack move around them, snuggling against them and stroking their sweaty bodies and just becoming one with them.

Scott can feel the bond between him and his betas snap into sharp focus, like a film that’s been blurry but is now crystal clear. It’s amazing, and he kisses Stiles tenderly because his mate’s the reason for that strong connection. He can even feel his pups stronger, despite the distance between Beacon Hills and their respective schools, and he bucks forward when he feels the tingle of Derek and Isaac for the first time ever, the connection weak and one-sided but promising anyway.

“Love you.” Scott breathes the words into Stiles’ mouth, capturing Stiles’ reply with a soft kiss that makes his toe curls and his wolf howl inside his head. They’ll go running later, he decides. The whole pack. Naked and running through the trees before they celebrate the mating under the moonlight. He holds Stiles close to him, wondering how long his knot will last, already eager to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
